El diario de Noah The Notebook
by MT77
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde que Kenshin dejó la ciudad en contra de su voluntad, y tras 365 cartas sin contestar que esperan una respuesta, el samurái vuelve a Tokio, dispuesto a todo por recuperar a su amada.
**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki y la película "El Diario de Noah" pertenece a "New Line Cinema". La película está basada en el libro del mismo nombre, de Nicholas Sparks. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto "Reiniciando: Las películas de Tomoe" del Foro Sakabattô"!

Ante todo, debo decir que no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

 **El diario de Noah:**

 _\- ¿Por qué no me escribiste? ¡Te esperé durante 7 años! ¡Y ahora ya es tarde! –acusó la mujer de pelo negro azulado que miraba con tristeza al hombre delante de ella._

 _\- ¡Te escribí 365 cartas! ¡Una carta cada día durante un año! –exclamó el hombre pelirrojo, saliéndose de su normalmente calmado tono, deseoso por hacer entrar en razón a su amada._

 _\- ¿Me escribiste? –preguntó Kaoru, con su cabeza llena de dudas y a punto de estallar._

 _\- Sí. Lo nuestro no había acabado. ¡No ha acabado! –esa última frase era suficiente para expresar los sentimientos de Kenshin._

 **[7 años antes…]**

-Debo irme, necesito encontrar la paz sin enturbiar la vuestra… Es por el bien de todos. –a pesar de que las palabras que salían de su boca estaban siendo la cosa más dolorosa que Kenshin Himura había pronunciado en su vida, el pelirrojo sabía que si le contaba la verdad a su amada Kaoru, ella se negaría en rotundo y le sería imposible partir.

-No nos hagas esto, Kenshin… ¡Somos tu familia, no puedes abandonarnos así como así! –exclamó la joven espadachina, señalando con la mano a su espalda, donde a la distancia se distinguían las figuras de sus amigos, que habían sido acompañantes indispensables en todas las batallas que Kenshin había querido librar solo.

-No te pido que lo entiendas, Kaoru, pero debes aceptar que me tengo que marchar… -una vez más, las palabras pronunciadas se clavaron en el estómago del pelirrojo como la más venenosa de las puñaladas.

Aún resonaban en la mente de Kenshin las palabras pronunciadas por Saito, incluso podía oler el desagradable olor de su cigarrillo a medio consumir…

 **[Flashback]**

-Pensaba venderte a los peces gordos del ministerio y conseguir de una maldita vez ese ascenso tan merecido que tengo, pero por consideración a ti y esa panda de inútiles con los que vives te lo advertiré. –el experimentado lobo apuraba el cigarrillo de su boca al mismo tiempo que sacaba otro del bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta, mientras dirigía su mirada al interior del dojo Kamija, donde Kaoru daba clase a Yahiko mientras Sanosuke dormía la siesta y Megumi jugaba con las nietas del doctor Gensai.

Hajime Saito nunca había sido un hombre de grandes palabras, y siempre iba al grano, por lo que tantas vueltas estaban causando confusión en Kenshin, lo cual se debió de ver reflejado en su rostro, haciendo reír a Saito.

-Mucho me temo que está habiendo un cambio de personal en el gobierno, y me refiero a los que se sientan en despachos y se llaman a sí mismos ministros. Y he de decir que no están muy contentos con que no te unas a ellos y te sigas paseando con una espada por todos lados. Quizás deberías de huir, si no quieres que un montón de policías arrasen este lugar. –el antiguo miembro del Shinsengumi tiró al suelo su cigarro a medio consumir, y antes de que Kenshin pudiese parpadear ya estaba encendiendo otro. –Sé que no te gustaría que nada malo les pasase a la mapache y los otros desgraciados que viven contigo, por eso creí conveniente avisarte. –la mirada color ámbar Saito se dirigió al pelirrojo, que fruncía su rostro en un gesto de frustración.

¿Marcharse? ¿Ahora justo cuando todo había terminado? ¿Justo cuando había hecho las paces consigo mismo y había disipado la memoria y el odio de Enishi? ¿Justo cuando iba a pedirle a Kaoru que…? Ruborizado, decidió apartar el pensamiento de matrimonio que llevaba gestando desde que habían rescatado a Kaoru de las manos de Enishi y centrarse en su problema actual. ¿De verdad la gente del gobierno iba a forzarlo a renunciar a su familia? Teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes, sabía que la gente en el poder se volvía más temerosa cuanto más poder tenían, y también sabía que él siempre iba a ser un objetivo a eliminar para esa gente. Ironías de la vida, la gente a la que una vez protegió con su espada buscaban acabar con él. No pudo evitar reprimir una leve sonrisa, que hizo que Saito también ladease la boca formando una sonrisa despiadada en su rostro.

\- ¿Sabes si será algo inminente, Saito? –fue la única duda que surgió en la mente de Kenshin. Si las cosas estaban tan mal como Saito lo describía, tendría que abandonar el dojo, así que lo único que necesitaba saber era cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que algo malo sucediese a los demás por culpa suya.

-Sé que alguien importante vendrá a Tokio esta semana para tratar el tema, pero me temo que no tengo más información que ofrecerte. –respondió secamente el policía, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Muchas gracias, Saito. Gracias por este aviso. –Kenshin inclinó su cabeza con humildad ante el que había sido su antiguo enemigo como gesto de agradecimiento.

-Puede que piense que te lo mereces o puede que no, pero te lo debía por la ayuda durante estos últimos años. –repuso el lobo, tirando el segundo cigarrillo al suelo al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida del dojo. –Cuídate, Himura. No todos los policías serán tan amables contigo si te vuelven a ver con esa espada por ahí.

Kenshin respondió con una gentil sonrisa y vio al policía partir, mientras que en su cabeza los pensamientos giraban a velocidad de la luz. Si de verdad tenía que marcharse, tenía que hacerlo de forma que no preocupase a Kaoru, ya que si le decía la verdad sabía que la joven decidiría acompañarlo, y quería evitarle todo el sufrimiento que eso podía conllevar.

 **[Fin del flashback]**

A pesar de que se había prometido a sí mismo que no se doblegaría ante las lágrimas de Kaoru, en cuanto una sola lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la joven, Kenshin sintió como si una katana se hundiese en lo más profundo del corazón. Sabía que estaba haciéndole daño, pero no quería que el gobierno que tanto quería doblegarlo o matarlo diese con sus amigos y su querida Kaoru, sufriendo las consecuencias de un pecado que solo era suyo.

-Te prometo que no perderemos el contacto, señorita Kaoru. –le aseguró Kenshin de forma solemne. –Sigo siendo un vagabundo, y no me quiero apegar mucho a un sitio. –justificó su mentira y la escondió detrás de una sonrisa forzada.

\- ¡Está bien, márchate! Si eso es lo que quieres nadie te va a impedir que lo hagas. –Kaoru ya era incapaz de contener las lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos, y con rabia contenida empujó levemente a Kenshin, algo que él podía impedir perfectamente pero que decidió no hacer.

"Es mejor que me odie ahora, para que así no salga en mi busca…", pensó el pelirrojo, mientras se daba la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

-Cuídate mucho, Kaoru. Y despídete de todos por mí… -Kenshin dijo su último adiós sin ser capaz de mirar a su amada, sabiendo que no podría aguantar ver sus lágrimas ni un segundo más, a pesar de que lo hacía por su bien.

 **[Una semana antes del primer párrafo…]**

Kenshin miró hacia arriba, buscando recordar con su mirada todos los recuerdos que había acumulado en ese dojo. Habían pasado 7 años, y el viejo edificio seguía igual que siempre, lo que era buena señal, ya que la industrialización estaba llegando lentamente al país. Secretamente, Kenshin esperaba que, al igual que los muros del dojo, la gente que lo habitaba tampoco hubiese cambiado. También volvía en busca de respuestas, ya que de todas las cartas que Kenshin había escrito a Kaoru, ninguna había sido contestada. ¿Y si ella lo odiaba? ¿Y si se habían mudado y él ni siquiera lo sabía? Mil dudas circulaban en su cabeza, que sentía a punto de estallar.

Entró por la puerta, que crujió a su paso, y se adentró en el pequeño jardín que había en la entrada. Se preguntaba si Yahiko ya era un maestro de la espada, y si Kaoru había aumentado su número de alumnos. Incluso se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería Sanosuke a enturbiar la paz de todos, ya que sabía que se había visto obligado a huir de la justicia lejos de Japón. Dentro del edificio se escuchaban golpes al aire, y pacientemente esperó bajo la sombra de un cerezo a punto de florecer a que Kaoru finalizase su clase de kendo.

Los minutos que pasaron parecieron horas para el pelirrojo, y cuando una avalancha de alumnos abrió la puerta para salir al exterior, no pudo evitar sentirse inseguro. Habían pasado 7 años desde que se vio obligado a abandonar a su familia, y no sabía qué podía esperar a su regreso.

Tras esperar a que salieran todos los alumnos, se acercó con timidez y discreción hasta el interior del dojo, donde una Kaoru estaba con las manos llenas de bokkens. El ruido que hizo Kenshin al quitarse los zuecos de madera que llevaba fue suficiente como para llamar la atención de la instructora de kendo, que al girarse y ver quién era el que había perturbado el silencio dejó caer las espadas de madera, haciendo un fuerte estruendo.

-Perdón por asustarte, no quise hacerlo... señorita Kaoru. –dijo Kenshin, frotándose la cabeza con modestia.

Kaoru no supo cómo reaccionar a simple vista. Ahí estaba el amor de su vida, a ese que había esperado hasta desesperar durante años. Muchos sentimientos pasaron por su corazón en apenas un segundo: alegría al comprobar que seguía vivo, confusión por no saber qué había sido de él en tantos años… y decepción, decepción porque habían pasado tantos años que era demasiado tarde para ambos, o eso era lo que creía ella.

-No sé qué pretendes hacer aquí, pero tienes que marcharte. –le costó todo su corazón decir aquella frase, pero Kaoru sabía que era lo correcto. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y ella había conseguido asentar su vida, centrarse en su escuela, y prometerse con otro hombre que la amaba y respetaba.

-Kaoru, por favor, tienes que escucharme… Yo nunca quise marcharme, me vi obligado a hacerlo. Para protegerte a ti, y también a los demás. –dijo Kenshin, intentando razonar con su amada.

-Mientes… -respondió Kaoru, visiblemente herida.

La joven de pelo azul había dado por perdido a Kenshin, imaginándolo en algún país lejano, o incluso muerto. Pero verlo ahí le hacía sentir del mismo modo que hacía 7 años. Las mariposas de su estómago habían resucitado y sentía que el enfado inicial que había sentido se iba desvaneciendo.

-Por favor, señorita Kaoru, déjame que te explique… -Kenshin, sintiéndose más valiente y decidido que nunca, cogió con fuerza y al mismo tiempo delicadeza la mano de Kaoru, gesto que hizo que la joven abriese los ojos de par en par. –Te prometo que no me quise marchar. Me vi obligado a hacerlo para protegeros a todos vosotros: a Yahiko, a las niñas… y sobre todo a ti. Si me quedaba en el dojo, el gobierno vendría a por mí en un momento u otro y no quería que vosotros sufrieseis las consecuencias… -explicó Kenshin, mirando a su amada a los ojos con intensidad mientras sujetaba su delicada pero trabajada mano con la suya. –He vuelto para quedarme esta vez, si tú quieres que me quede.

Kaoru escuchó, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizasen ante el contacto físico con el que había sido (y seguía siendo) el amor de su vida, pero ella sabía que era demasiado tarde para ambos, por mucho que aún se siguiesen queriendo.

-Yo… Kenshin… Estoy comprometida, me casaré pronto. –dijo Kaoru, dando un paso hacia atrás para romper el contacto físico con el hombre de su vida. –Lo siento, de verdad, pero creo que deberías de marcharte. –la joven espadachina podía ver el dolor en los ojos violetas de Kenshin, y verlo así le dolió a ella más que cualquier golpe.

-Yo… de acuerdo… Espero que seas muy feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. –murmuró el antiguo samurái, mientras se alejaba sin dedicar una mirada más a la mujer que tanto amaba y que se le escapaba de la punta de sus dedos.

Los días pasaban lentamente, y Kenshin cada vez se desesperaba más por volver a ver a Kaoru y recuperarla a toda costa. Sabía que ella era una mujer comprometida, incluso había escuchado en el mercado rumores sobre su prometido, toda una eminencia en la medicina que apenas pasaba tiempo con su futura esposa, y con la que se iba a casar en apenas un mes. Si quería hablar con Kaoru, tenía que ser antes de que ese hombre volviese y Kaoru se entregase a él a través del matrimonio.

La primavera estaba siendo una locura ese año, y los cerezos floreciendo contrastaban con una lluvia que no cesaba en horas, para luego dejar salir un sol esplendoroso. Durante esos días, Kenshin tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse con Yahiko en el Akabeko de casualidad mientras el antiguo samurái almorzaba ahí y Yahiko esperaba a que terminase el turno de Tsubame. Ambos se sentaron en silencio, viendo cómo los años habían pasado por ambos, pero Kenshin no pudo evitar preguntarle por el prometido de Kaoru, entre otras cosas.

-Te dejé siendo un niño y ya eres todo un hombre, Yahiko. –saludó el pelirrojo al que fue su protegido durante tantos años. En la mirada del joven Yahiko veía enfado, lo cual entendía a la perfección.

-Entreno duro para ser el mejor, Kenshin. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo nunca abandonaría a la persona que amo. –repuso el moreno, mientras se sentaba junto a Kenshin. –Kaoru me dijo que habías vuelto.

-Escribí cartas todos los días durante un año, y nunca obtuve respuesta. Aunque ahora creo que sé por qué, así que por favor dime qué tal está la señorita Kaoru. Me echó del dojo tan pronto como puse pie ahí.

-Está feliz, al fin la fea se va a casar. Le hiciste mucho daño cuando te marchaste. A todos, en realidad. Por eso no dejé que ella viese tus cartas. Estaba tan dolida que sabía que esas cartas le harían aún más daño. Lo siento, ahora sé que obré mal. –respondió Yahiko, reprochándole a Kenshin algo por lo que el pelirrojo se había torturado a sí mismo durante años, mientras que agachaba la cabeza en gesto de culpa. –Pero Kaoru te sigue queriendo, a pesar de todo. –esa última frase hizo que la esperanza en Kenshin brotase otra vez, aunque también estaba enfadado por el hecho de que Yahiko hubiese escondido todas las cartas que pertenecían a Kaoru.

-Sabes que nunca os habría abandonado a todos si hubiese tenido otra opción… Aunque entiendo que quisieras proteger a Kaoru, eso te ennoblece. –respondió Kenshin, incapaz de enfadarse con Yahiko.

-No es a mí a quien debes las explicaciones, Kenshin. Deberías decírselo a ella. –repuso Yahiko, levantando para mirar a su compañero. –Puede ser muy cabezota, pero tienes que intentarlo.

Kenshin asintió a Yahiko y se levantó, decidido a recuperar a la mujer a la que amaba.

-Muchas gracias por tus consejos, Yahiko. Te veré pronto, y tal vez pueda ver qué tal es tu entrenamiento. –dijo al muchacho, sonriendo mientras se inclinaba hacia él en señal de respeto. Yahiko no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y también inclino la cabeza para despedir a su amigo y mentor.

Kenshin corrió como el viento hasta el dojo, como si no le quedase tiempo en el mundo para ver a Kaoru y declararse de manera decidida de una vez por todas. En su camino, la lluvia comenzó a caer, y el suave viento hacía que los pétalos de los cerezos en flor flotasen en la lluvia, como si fuera un sueño. El antiguo samurái llego hasta la puerta del dojo Kamiya ahogándose por el esfuerzo de correr y empapado por la lluvia, pero nada de eso importaba para él. Tan solo necesitaba que Kaoru escuchase sus palabras, y que pudiese encontrar en su corazón el amor que una vez sintió por él y que tanto ansiaba responder.

El pelirrojo entró de golpe al jardín que precedía el edifico donde Kaoru enseñaba a sus alumnos y dio gracias a todos los dioses por que no se encontrase dando clase. Corrió como un loco, buscando a su amada, hasta que dio con ella en la parte trasera del dojo, donde se encontraba preparando el fuego para el baño.

\- ¿Kenshin qué…? –comenzó a decir Kaoru, incorporándose para mirar al que era el amor de su vida. Éste apenas le dio tiempo a contestar.

-Necesito que me escuches, por favor. Me fui porque quería protegeros, ya te lo expliqué. Puedes preguntarle a Saito si quieres, estoy seguro de que te contará la misma versión que yo. No me hubiese perdonado nunca que os ocurriese algo por culpa de los pecados que cometí en el pasado. Ahora he vuelto, y sé que no merezco estar contigo y que nunca lo mereceré, pero por favor, déjame intentarlo. –Kenshin suplicó, sus cabellos mojados quedando enmarcados en su cara.

En la cara de Kaoru se relejaba angustia, y también enfado. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer las cosas tan complicadas? Justo ahora que comenzaba a asimilar que se iba a casar con otro hombre… Y tenía tantas dudas sobre qué había sido de él en todos esos años… ¿Y si estaba mintiendo?

\- ¿Por qué no me escribiste? ¡Te esperé durante 7 años! ¡Y ahora ya es tarde! –acusó la mujer de pelo negro azulado que miraba con tristeza al hombre delante de ella.

\- ¡Te escribí 365 cartas! ¡Una carta cada día durante un año! –exclamó el hombre pelirrojo, saliéndose de su normalmente calmado tono, deseoso por hacer entrar en razón a su amada.

\- ¿Me escribiste? –preguntó Kaoru, con su cabeza llena de dudas y a punto de estallar.

\- Sí. Lo nuestro no había acabado. ¡No ha acabado! –esa última frase era suficiente para expresar los sentimientos de Kenshin.

Actuando movido por el amor y la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos, en seguida se abalanzó sobre ella, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos para besarla.

Para sorpresa de Kenshin, no recibió ningún golpe por parte de la maestra de kendo, y para aún más sorpresa, ésta respondió tímidamente a su beso. Cuando sus labios por fin se separaron, Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las mejillas sonrosadas de Kaoru.

-Esto… esto está mal… Si mi prometido se entera le romperé el corazón. Pero no quiero dejarte ir, no otra vez… -dijo Kaoru, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas por la difícil decisión que tenía que hacer. - ¿Cómo sabemos si esto funcionará? Han pasado tantos años, Kenshin…

-Así que no será fácil, será difícil. Y tendremos que echarle ganas cada día, pero quiero hacerlo, porque te quiero. Quiero todo de ti, para siempre, tú y yo, cada día. ¿Harás algo por mí? ¿Por favor? Imagina tu vida. 30 años de hoy, 40 años de hoy, ¿cómo se ve? Si es ese tipo, pues, vete. Vete. Te perdí una vez, creo que lo podría hacer de nuevo si supiera que es lo que realmente quieres. Pero no tomes el camino más fácil. –le rogó Kenshin, sin dejar que sus ojos violeta se apartasen de los azules de Kaoru.

\- ¿Cuál? No hay manera fácil, no importa lo que haga, alguien se lastima… -se lamentó Kaoru.

-Deja de pensar en lo que quiere todo mundo. Deja de pensar en lo que quiero yo, en lo que quiere él, o lo que quieren los demás. ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Qué quieres tú? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No es tan sencillo… -comenzó a murmurar Kaoru, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de Kenshin. Sabía que lo correcto era quedarse con su prometido, un hombre que le proporcionaría una familia y seguridad. Pero, por otro lado, sabía que Kenshin le hacía sentir cosas que nunca sentiría con otro hombre, y eso era lo que su corazón quería en realidad. Tras un momento en silencio, con la lluvia empapando sus ropas, Kaoru decidió arriesgarse por Kenshin, como había hecho más de una vez años atrás. - Has amado alguna vez a alguien hasta llegar a sentir que ya no existes? ¿Hasta el punto en el que ya no te importa lo que pase? ¿Hasta el punto en el que estar con él ya es suficiente, cuando te mira y tu corazón se detiene por un instante? –preguntó Kaoru, a lo que Kenshin respondió asintiendo con su cabeza. –Eso es lo que siento yo contigo… Me quedo contigo, Kenshin, hasta el fin de los días.

 **[Dos meses más tarde…]**

\- Kaoru… en tiempos de desdicha y sufrimiento, te prometo que te abrazaré, te acunaré y haré de tu dolor el mío. Cuando tú lloras, yo lloro, cuando tú sufres, yo sufro. Juntos intentaremos contener el torrente de lágrimas y desesperación, y superar los misteriosos baches de la vida. Te quiero, Kaoru Kamiya… -prometió Kenshin, delante de todos los testigos que estaban presenciando la unión legítima de él y su amada aquel día alegre de verano.

-Yo también te quiero, Kenshin… Ahora y siempre… -respondió Kaoru, sellando su amor en un profundo beso.


End file.
